


From the 4th floor

by cherrylng



Category: the GazettE
Genre: All abroad the nope train to fuck that ville, Horror, M/M, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Ruki return home after a tiring day of recording their latest PV. While Ruki rests a bit more in the car, Kai waits for the elevator to come down. He never really liked crowded elevators…</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the 4th floor

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a challenge from kai_pleasure in LJ, the theme and title is called the Summer Ghost Story Challenge. Prompt was based on a Japanese ghost story with elevator as the theme on Youtube. And this is what happens after watching it and being unable to sleep as a result (thanks Fear, for making sure I do for every horror movie/games I watched).

“We’re home!” Kai announces, turning off the engine of the car. Turning his head to the passenger seat, he smiles at the sight of his sleeping lover, tired after the recording was declared done. No party celebrations are needed for Ruki tonight, for the only celebration he needs is a nice, fitful sleep with his lover.  
  
Gently, Kai shakes the vocalist’s shoulder. “Come on, wake up. The bed is a better place to sleep on.”  
  
“…Mmph,” Ruki grunts, shrugging the drummer’s hand off of his shoulder. Sighing, Kai leans over to give him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“I’ll let you rest for a bit in the car. I’ll go wait for you by the elevator,” he says. Upon hearing another grunt from Ruki, he unlocks his seat belt and takes his bag, leaving his lover to rest in the car. Their day was exhausting, so Kai could not blame him for being this stubborn even in his sleep.  
  
Walking to the elevator area, he hums a tune from one of their latest songs. It’s in the progress of being added into the album, but Kai likes this particular one for the rhythm that goes well with Reita’s bass and Ruki’s voice.  
  
Pressing the “up” button, he waits as the elevator starts to descend from the 15th floor. He keeps on humming, this time to a different song, as he looks around to wait.  
  
Looking down at his shoes, he hears the ring of the signal of the elevator arriving down, and looks up. He almost took a step back at what he sees in there. Standing inside the elevator were about 8 people, all looking at him. But what reels him back was the sight of how pale their faces are, pale to the point where the colours are eerily grey.  
  
“Come on in, we just got down from the 4th floor,” one of the men in the elevator says. He is taller than the rest in there, standing in the back of the small space.  
  
“There’s room for one more,” a woman wearing a red jacket says. She is closest to the elevator buttons, waiting just like the other occupants for Kai to step in.  
  
He sneaks a glance towards the elevator buttons, and cannot believe that the elevator is still going down from the 3rd floor to the 2nd now. That does not seem right. Looking up to find more proof, he finds that the LED sign does not lie, for it also showed the same thing. It’s now in the 2nd floor, and still descending.  
  
He isn’t exactly that impatient to step in, the cramped space in there is not very comfortable for him, and he doesn’t really want to go without Ruki. Plus, something is not right with the pale-faced occupants inside the elevator that certainly creep him out. So he decided to politely decline the offer.  
  
“It’s okay…” he replies in a low voice.  
  
“What did you say?” the red jacket woman asks. A bit more alert, Kai replies in a louder voice to let the occupants in the elevator hear him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m waiting for my boyfriend to come here before we get in,” Kai says hesitantly, then adds in another excuse. “Besides, it will be quite a tight squeeze in there; I’ll wait for the next one…”  
  
Rolling her eyes, red jacket woman presses a button in the elevator before muttering. “If you don’t want to get in, just say so.”  
  
The pale-faced occupants kept on staring at Kai as the doors close, and the elevator went down. Something about their faces remind him of sinister workings going on in there. He looks back at the LED sign. It’s now coming down to the ground floor, just a floor left to the basement. Looking at the closed doors, Kai feels his spine tingle, and gulps. But what scares the most Kai is when he realises that the basement floor that he and Ruki are currently in is the lowest floor, as the elevator on this floor only goes up. So why did that one go down instead?  
  
“Kai, what are you doing?”  
  
He lets out a startled yelp and turns around. To his relief, it is Ruki who got out of the car, his bag on his hand rather than on his arm and the look on his face that tells the drummer just how exhausted Ruki is. He gets his second shock when the elevator arrives and rings loudly. The doors open to reveal an empty box. Kai remains hesitant, refusing to move his feet as he cannot forget the faces of the previous occupants in the elevator.  
  
“What are you waiting for? I’m tired,” Ruki says, yawning loudly and looking at Kai and the elevator groggily before walking in. The drummer follows suit and presses the one of the buttons that leads them to their home.  
  
When the doors close and the elevator ascends, Kai pulls Ruki’s head to lie on his shoulder. While Ruki thinks that Kai is very considerate about his fatigue, he doesn’t know just how Kai needs him at the moment as the drummer looks at the buttons of the 3rd and 5th floors, shaken by what he had encountered.  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 4th, 2013.


End file.
